Blood Cover Night
by lizzykittystar
Summary: Akane is chased by a vampire by the age of two and Zero saves her.But they dont know what she is and assume that she is a vampire. They are completely wrong. the chase is on and it could mean their lives.
1. memories fall into place

vampire knight is not mine

although can wished it was and only Akane is.

I was running through the snow the vampire chased me. I was already a disgrace to my family. Will they know I died? Will they know I died by the hands of a vampire? I tripped over a rock hidden in the snow. The vampire was sucking my blood through my wrist. I felt my life slowly drain away. Then a boy with silver eyes was in front of me instead of the vampire with red eyes. Then it was all darkness.

~15 years later~

The headmaster of Cross academy took me in. He had a daughter and a son. Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. "I am Akane Cross." I was bowing low. "WE KNOW." Zero said for thousandth time. "Shut up!" I yelled throwing the bowl at him. He caught the bowl and put it on the table. I still didn't feel like I belong and sometimes I forgot that I was already here and that I lived here. I still remember the night I woke up here.

~that night~

My eyes flew open, I was so scared. "Don't be afraid." It did not help. I was so weak. "Your okay. You're lucky Zero was there or you wouldn't be here. Hey Zero did you get a good look at the vampire?" He asked. The silver haired boy shook his head. The man sat in deep thought a young girl walked in with this tall man. I could immediately tell he was a vampire. I was hissing and growling at him but then I realized that there were humans in the room. I tried to restrain myself but it was hard when I went into a defensive mode. The vampire was shocked and could not figure me out. Damn it I hate vampires and he is a pureblood even worse. I might have him and this silver haired boy on my tail forever. Finally the man was able to calm me down. I was still very weak what good will my current strength does against a vampire. I needed time to heal. I just survived a vampire attack. I wonder does my family know I am alive.

~present~

I was trying to hold back the fan girls with Yuki. The night class came through the gate with a beautiful grace that can be performed only by the gods. I stop myself from watching them and restrain the girls. I could feel my anger rise in me against the girls. The girls felt it too. "Why do you girls do this every day?! HUH! I want to know! What is so special about them?!" I asked yelling. I was so tired of this every day. The stupid yelling and the blind love. Stupid girls just be glad you don't what they are and truly want.

I was patrolling the night class dorms and a vampire approached me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. The vampire smirked and grabbed me and lifted me in the air by my throat. "You stupid human. What do you have against vampires?" he asked an evil aura hanging around him. Ice begins to spread over my body. My breath was an icy mist. He was trying to kill me for an answer. "You … vampires tried … to kill me…" I stuttered out. A shot was in the distance and it landed right above Aido's hands. He dropped me in pain. I was trying to breathe right. My last words were "Damn you vampires."

PLEASE REVIEW

This is my first story so I am shy about please

It can't be that hard


	2. The party

chapter2

Yea it's here the second chapter hope you like

By the way I do not own vampire knight*sigh* all well enjoy . 

_The vampire was hanging over me. I couldn't scream. He was covering my mouth. I finally went to my attack mode. My claws, wings, tail, and ears came out. There were humans there watching me. My family tried to kill me. I was so scared and the vampire disappeared. The humans had the memories erased. This didn't help me save my sister who died by the vampire hands. My family locked me up for days on end without food and water. It was so harsh on me. Then I realized that my family did not care for me._

I was screaming and someone was trying to wake me. I opened my eyes in fear and it was Zero trying to find what was wrong with me. I was already sick and now Zero is worried about me. "You okay Akane?" He asked. I was trying to make my heart rate slow but it did not help. "I'm okay just had a bad nightmare." I lied. It was more of a repeat of my life. He sighed with relive. I looked into his eyes. I could see what he was worried about and since Yuki left. Well all he could think was of her. My heart couldn't help but worry about him. And then the word of Kaname and Yuki is coming back to Cross Academy, and he hasn't been thinking straight. "Hey are we still going to patrol that party?" I asked. I knew he was staring into my green eyes. "Are you well enough to patrol at all?" he answered my question with a question. I nodded my head in a rapid yes. He fiddled with my green hair. The door slammed open with Yuki and Kaname in the door way. "Where is the head master?" Kaname asked firmly. Zero pulled out his gun and I pulled out my spear. I charged at Yuki. "WHY?!" I yelled at her. I swung my spear at her. "Why?! All these years. I thought you were my friend!" I continued to yell at her. I didn't realize that hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Stop this nonsense." Kaname ordered. I turned and aimed for his head. He had a look of surprise on his face. I started to laugh. "What, did you think me a vampire? No I am not a vampire." I turned to see Zero with a shocked look. "But weren't you chased and bitten by a pure-blood?" He asked. "Ahh, so someone pays attention. Yes, I was, but what runs in my family is being immune to pure bloods bite. Our blood is nearly as sweet as sugar to vampires. Of course I don't have a choice either; my true nature was shoved upon me too. I hate vampires for killing my sister, but I was madder that they stole my chance of killing the rest of my family before I could. I ran away in fear and almost died by their hand. Zero is the only kind vampire I have met in my life." I stopped hearing the headmaster approaching. I turned my spear into a knife and hid it from view. "Yuki, I'll see later at the party." I said walking away. I could feel all of their eyes on me.

I was supposed to patrol the moon dorms but Zero did not want me near them. So now I have to run errands for the headmaster. I wanted to buy some gifts for Christmas. I bought some new spices for the headmaster. I bought Yuki a rose with directions to keep it alive. A book seemed right for Kaname. I stopped not knowing what to get Zero. I look around in all the stores for something. I grew dark quick. When I found the perfect gift I started to walk toward the alley way catching a familiar scent. A vampire was standing at the end a person who struggled went limp in the vampires arms. The strong scent of death hit my nose. The vampire came towards me next. I pulled out my spear but my body stopped in place. Damn not now my life can depend on it. I thought to the monster inside me. He slowly started to suck the blood out of my neck. Then I realized why the scent was familiar. The pure blood started to laugh out loud. "So you finally remember me. I'm Rido and since we have the same destition I will take you there. Oh yeah I survived your Zero's attack because he didn't aim for my heart." I started to loss my eye sight and he hit me. "I want you to keep those light green open for everything." He ordered.

I woke up in my bed. Was all that a dream? I asked myself. I went to my closet and found my bags there. I walked around the headmaster's dorm and found that all the food was neatly put away. "Is there something wrong Akane?" Zero asked. I shook my head in a no and looked up in his soft lavender eyes. He started to laugh and he kissed my cheek "Happy Birthday." He said. I was shocked not only by the fact that he kissed me but because my birthday was the day before Christmas and I forgot it. "I got to go do something!" I yelled running off. I went to the town and got my gifts for the others wrapped up for a small amount of money. I ran home and placed under the tree quickly. "Hey, Akane get ready to patrol that party!" Zero yelled.

There were many vampires at the party I felt uncomfortable about it. I saw the entire trauma between Zero and Yuki but didn't do anything. I signed and the scent of fresh blood and death reached my nose before the vampires on the floor. I braced myself for what was going to happen. "Stay down here." Kaname ordered.

Yea it's done and I know it's a cliffhanger but that makes it interesting

Please review


	3. Christmas

Chapter 3

_yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaa it here but no reviews i going to cry in a corner.*sniffles* PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY: 3_

The vampires slowly became an unbridled mess. I tried to keep order but there was too many of them. I tried to keep order but there were many of them. Some aimed for me but I could not attack them, headmaster's orders. When the headmaster came followed by Yuki and Kaname the vampires calmed down. I got up from the floor, my body aching from the blows and bites. I walked outside for short break. I was starving because I was fasting to have more energy. Zero was coming in my direction. "Akane, are you ok?" he asked. I looked up at him barely able to keep my eyes open. He looked over my skin to see the fang marks and bruises. He was going to storm back and kill them and possibly get himself killed. I grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged. "Stay here, please."

_The searing pain from my neck was unbearable. I tried clawing at it and it will only grow more unbearable. Yuki would run in after Zero tried to calm me down. Zero would wait till I fall asleep to leave or sometimes he be there till I woke him up. Those nights my dreams would only be of him and no one or nothing else. His soft lavender eyes just staring into my gentle green ones. _

___I woke up with a start we were outside on the grass just sleeping. The wounds and bruises are gone now "Akane! Zero! Where did they go?" I heard the headmaster yell. I tried to get up but Zero's head was on top of my stomach, stirring slowly from his slumber. I watched him wake up playing with his hair and he got off me as soon as he realized he was on me. "Sorry." He muttered quickly looking away. I still caught his completely blushing face. The headmaster found us. He motioned us to follow him with a serious look on his face. We knew he wasn't playing around any more. Some things wrong and I could feel in from my gut to my brain. We walked into his office and Kaname and Yuki were there too. I sat down feeling uncomfortable for a reason other than the two purebloods in the room which worried me because I didn't know what it was. "Akane, we are putting under special protection because what Yuki and Kaname reported today." The head master said. "What? Why? I haven't done anything."I asked. "Rido came into our dorm last night and said he was after you not Yuki anymore because your blood was much sweeter than any pure blood or vampire he's ever tasted." Kaname explained bluntly. I gasped remembering the night but putting it off thinking it was a dream. "I don't want it. It was my fault and I have been hunting him since he killed my sister." I said walking toward the door. Once outside Zero pushed me against a wall. "Why? Why didn't you take that offer? Don't you know how strong pure bloods are?" Zero asked. I sighed and started to explain. "I should have dwelt with this a long time ago. No, I don't know how strong purebloods are and I wont unless I try." He stared in my eyes until I looked away. "I don't want you to get hurt." he said as his lips met mine. They were soft and I begin to kiss back but then I remember what today was. I broke the kiss and buried my head into his chest. "Merry Christmas." I said._

___We started to walk towards the headmaster's living room and Zero asked me. "What happened to the wounds and bruises?" I started to wonder if I could answer that question seriously. "I just heal quickly." I answered him. He nodded and opened the door for me. The headmaster was waiting patiently with Yuki and Kaname. "Merry Christmas!" they yelled all together. They opened my presents first. Yuki screamed with delight until she found out my private joke about the directions. Kaname just stared and opened the book. The headmaster opened his and he started to cry and hug me I tried to push him away. Zero opened his and put the lime green bracelet with a chain on. "It is supposed to remind you me because the color is the same as my eyes." I explained I could feel the blush on my face. "Well I only bought you a gift."He said. He took it from his pocket and put the necklace in my hand. The stone was the same lavender his eyes and it was gently hanging from the black lace with rose designs on it. "I got something else for you later though." He whispered in my ear. The headmaster was in tears in his face because he didn't have a gift from Zero. Yuki and Kaname knew that they would not get one from him. I got up because I remembered that I have been granted permission to cook today's dinner. I started to cook with some soup because it was cold outside but I didn't know what to make with it or what kind of soup I should make. Zero came in trying to kill time he started to add ingredients to the soup and I made stir fry with all of our favorite meat. The hungry people waited in the door way trying to get closer but I would not let them for when I cook no one but I tried the food until it was on the table._

___The food was nice and neat on the table I could not wait for the delicious things to be eaten and smiles grow across faces. Zero's soup was beyond great and tasted wonderful. I got many complaints about my food and that I picked the right spices. I said thank you and was about to head to my room when a hand grabbed my wrist. "You haven't opened your presents yet." Zero reminded me. "I didn't, really?" I asked myself forgetting that I hadn't. He pulled me by my wrist to the living room and show me that there were three presents still left under the tree. How could I forget my presents? I asked my self. I opened the first one. It was an apron with Daddy's little girl on it. I put aside I knew who it was from and started to think of how to get rid of it and the million excuses I could use. The next was a simple green flower from Yuki. I told her thank you for it because we both know that my favorite color was green. The next was a ball of yarn from Kaname. "I remember that when you were young you use to chase a ball of yarn anywhere." He noted. I suddenly blush recalling times I was caught with the headmasters yarn. "Thank you all for these wonderful presents." I quickly said and left the room. _

___Zero followed me into my and went straight into my closet. I heard the clanking of metal hitting metal. He came out kissed my forehead. "Akane will you go to the ball with me?" he asked. I nodded my head quickly in a yes as he chuckled. "Good, then I hope you like your new dress." With that he left out of my room._

_Rido was following but I ran into dead end I turned around and he was there in front of my face. "Darling you know that I will not let you be taken by another man." He said. I slapped him and he just chuckled evilly. He came closer to my face and I spat at him. "Bad behavior needs to be punished. His fangs slowly sank into my neck. He was taking too much. I was going to die._


	4. The Fall

Chapter 4

yea it here i hope somone reviwes this either way i will contiue to write what i want so please review

**I woke up screaming. Zero was in the room with a worried look on his face. My heart was beating too fast. I could Zero's cool hand on my forehead. I was a complete idiot. I couldn't even keep myself from worrying Zero. I pushed his hand away and looked at the time. We were late for school. Ever since Christmas I had the same dream over and over again but this time it felt realer than before as if it had happened if I was awake. I wake to class with Zero eyes boring into my back. I sat down in the back row to get some sleep but the teacher wanted me to solve a problem on the board. I walked down the steps when I began to feel faint and my vision began to blur. I took a few more of dizzy steps before I felt myself fall to the ground.**

**~Zero~**

**She hit the floor with a bang. I could instantly see the fang marks on her neck. I push past the students that began to crowd around her. "I take her to the infirmary!" I shouted. The students made room for me as I picked her and made my way for the door. On the way I met the headmaster and told him to call Kaname and Yuki. It took her hours to wake up and stay awake. Kaname took a look at her neck. "The fang marks that were there were deep and from the way her heart sounds she had a lot of blood taken from her." She took her face out of his hands. "Now do you remember been bitten by anyone" He asked. "No, wait I had the same stupid dream that Rido would bit me and it seem that he was going to kill me because he taken so much but then I would wake up." She explained. Yuki and Kaname exchanged looks. "We are worried about your safeties please take our protection?" Yuki asked. She Iooked into her brown eyes which I could tell almost made Akane say yes. "No, I can protect myself but I guess when I sleep what I don't know can't hurt me." Akane suggested. She tried to get up and I helped her. She asked to take her to her room but I didn't say anything. I stopped at my door and opened it with my key. She didn't argue or anything. I left her sitting on my bed and I lay down. **

**~Akane~**

**He looked so calm and I looked around never been here before. I felt his eyes in my back as I took in my surroundings. I lay next to him, knowing that he could feel how hot I am and that he would be worried. I just stared in his lavender eyes knowing why I have kept myself alive. He gently rub my head like he use to. I slowly fell into my dreamless sleep.**

**I woke up startled to a loud noise from the hallway and a couple of screams. Zero stood in front of someone fighting it off. "Akane out through the window now." He ordered. I jumped through the glass realizing that I was on the fifth floor. I was about to let my wings spread like I did when I was a child but some humans were on thew ground. I couldn't do this again so i just let myself fall. Rido with two different color eyes was smirking. I grabbed my spear and with all my strength i threw it at and then landed in the horse shed. I quickly got on White Lily and raced away. Hoping that i wounded Rido and that i could take the danger away from the students. As we raced away I fell gently and quickly slumber. **

_I was living off anything some of the kind humans gave me. I was walking towards a building in the middle of nowhere and there was a vampire sucking on what smelt like a young hunter's blood. The vampire was a pureblood! I thought of running to get help but we could not and neither the hunters harm the purebloods. So I watched the horror of the silver haired and eyed watch his family get killed and worse that his brother was going with the vampire. I tried to block the way but she was** a lot** stronger than me. I was already weak and I made my health worse and then the vampire appeared. I had to run and I slipped on the rock. Then i saw Zero helped me._

**I woked up in a strange place and White Lily was calm so that meant Zero was here or is here. I got up and my whole body felt sore. " Well, yeah, your body is going to be sore if you fall from 5 stories and ride all night on a horse bareback. Yeah you would not be sore at all." Zero said sarcatislly and rolled ****his eyes. "Well, if someone didn't tell me to jump then maybe I would be perfectly fine. THEN again being my idiot self I might have done that anyway. Oh well." I boasted and tried not to smile. We ended up laughing hard but he wasn't into the laughing as much as I was. I knew that he reaally was worried about my welfare but how could he if I can walk then I am fine. I walked towards the shower and started to fill the tub so i can at least smooth out the sore muscles. I got in and slowly due to the warm feeling of the water I gently fell into the dream.**

_The villagers were chasaing after me. They thought my families death was done by my hand. I know that almost everyone knew that I hated them but I expected for them to welcome me home after not seeing me after so many years. I ran and fell down the flights of stairs that exited the city. I was falling and then I saw the spear coming towards me. I turned and grabbed it as it got close to my chest. It changed into the spear I have today. I contiued to fall without anytthing to break my fall. I was going to die. I was only 10 years old. Then someone grabbed me in their arms and yelled. "She's just a kid! What in the world is wrong with you people?! Why kill a child for something she did not even do and if she did how would you know?!" I recongized the voice as soon as I heard it and after those words I was crying into his shirt and he was running with me in his arms while wispering words of comfort. Down deep in my heart I felt that Yuki will still be first ing his hert but then who knows._


	5. Rin

**I woke up with a start and was surprised that I was still in the bathtub. I got the nearest towel and dried off. After I was dressed I tried to open the door but the door was being held closed on the other side. I threw my self against the repeatedly to force it open. I heard voices through the little holes I have made in the side of the door. "Were is Akane?" A voice is asked. "I don't know she left earlier and hasn't come back yet." Zero answered. "All right I will believe for once." The man replied as I heard his footsteps walk away and a door slammed shut. Zero quickly opened the door and dragged me out of the restroom. "WE need to get out of here and run, just run. Pack some food and necessary things." He whispered in my ear. I heard something rushing towards the small cabin. "Get down!" I yelled. Pushing him down to the ground as the huge boulder ruined the house above us. I saw Kaname and Yuki standing in front of us protecting us from the next blow. It was turned into rubble. Rido stood in the distance with his two different colored eyes. He licked his lips and came walking slowly towards us. I jumped up grabbing my hidden spear. I was running towards him screaming. I lunged the spear towards him. It hit his shoulder but he laughed and grabbed it crushing it. The only thing that kept me from changing into that dark creature was broken. The spirit of it was awaken._ "Finally after all those years I am free!" It yelled inside me. "No, I will not let you free!" I screamed back. "Too late." _I felt her overpower me.**

**~Zero~**

**Akane was caught in Rido's hands. She looked spaced out with no light in her eyes. Then all of sudden she laughed and her hair and eye color changed to blue. "Tsk, she could not finish you off. Oh well it's my turn to rule her body. My name is Rin and I am going to kill you vampire or not." She grew wings out of her back and long claws. Rin laughed as we all were frozen in place by fear. She lunged and took one blow to his heart and took it out. All that was left in his chest was a big hole. He fell to the ground and not for long after did he turned into dust. She turned towards us and then she fell. Akane's green hair and eyes were back and then she screamed as she was blind. Then she looked around and fainted. I ran to her side and made sure she was ok. "Get and come on we need to ask the headmaster few questions. Yuki grab the spear it seems to be connected." Kaname ordered. I picked her and kissed her cheek hoping that thing Rin will not come back.**

**~Akane~**

_I was sitting alone outside crying because Rin had killed yet again more children. Then a strange man grabbed me and dragged me away from the bloody mess. He grabbed the spear and said " This should stop her." He disappear and i headed into Zero's arms crying because the man had frightened me. He tried to comfort me but he did not know the reason why the man had frightened me so much was because he knew what I was and what i had done._

**I sat up in my bedroom surrounded by people but Zero stood out and I hugged him like I did then with hot tears running down my cheeks. "What was that back there at the cabin." Kaname asked pulling me away from Zero. Kaname's angry eyes staring in mine. " It was my twin sister Rin." I answered. They all gasped with surprised. " I think you need to explain your whole life to us but not today you were wounded and you need to heal. No one is allowed in her room until she heals." the headmaster ordered. They all left out of the room. I looked at Zero face and his eyes were ice towards me. When he left I cried harder than I had ever before. **

**I put the small pack on my back and then ran to the window jumping through the glass. My wings spread and I was slowly flying away from the academy and my broken heart and I flew into the deep forests near Zero's old house. **


	6. my family

vampire knight is not mine :(

please review

* * *

Should I go on in? Would they kick me out like the last time? I took one last deep breath of the spring aroma and walked into the house that would be the last place i wanted to go to. "So you finally came back?" the voice croaked. I turned around to see her close the door and walked towards me. She hasnt changed one bit. She didnt looked older but her eyes were filled with hate. I couldnt help but whimper in fear. "Yes, i messed up again." I whispered. She slapped me hard. I gasped in pain. "What have i always told you? You cant interact with them. You will never be able to. The vampires have been trying to catch us forever." She hissed at me. "I know, mother." I muttered. I have always ingored her "advice". I started to walk up the sprial staircase. My mother and me were the only ones that survived the pureblood attack many years ago. I ran and she tried to protect the youngest child from the attack by running but after i left the vampires left with me. My mother was left alone in the horrible mess of blood. "So, mother. Do I have a younger sister or brother?" I asked. She glared at me and whispered "Brother." I walked to my room and threw my backpack in he corner. I looked around the room. It seemed so dark for a two year old bedroom. I remebered what Yuki used to wear the bright colors. Headmaster tried to do the same thing to me but i would always paint them so the colors would be the dark colors I liked. The tears flowed down my cheeks. How much I wished we could go back to those gentle years. Those times were I could laugh and smile even though I was in danger. I always had them by my side I even had Yuki until she decided to go with Kaname. "Mother told me to meet you. So, what is your name?" He asked. I looked at the boy in front of me. His hair was a blue black and his eyes were a darker green than mine. He leaned against the doorway staring at me. " My name is Akane. What is your name little brother?" I asked. His eyes turned to a dark purple and he broke the desk near him. " How can you call us a part of your family? You havent been in this house for sixteen years! By the way the name is Katsurou." He yelled as he left the room. Mother always called me heartless. I guess she put the same words in his head too. I looked at the mirror and saw the necklence Zero gave me. I know that I may be special to him but I ran away because my mother made me afraid of what humans would say. Well, he wasnt human but I guess I was still afraid of what he would think and say.

~Zero~

Why did she run away? She just had to explain to us what she is. It cant be any worse than what I was turned to, what I am. I looked around for any clue to where she might go. It started to snow and the white reminded me of blood covered snow. It also reminded me of the place I use to call home. Maybe that's where she went. I grabbed my gun and started to walk towards the town. "Zero!" two voices yelled. I turned around to see the headmaster and Yuki come towards me with Kaname slowly walking this way. "Wait. You should at least let us travel with you." The headmaster said in between gasping for breath. "Why? You would just slow me down." I said turning away from to face Kamame in front of me. I raised my bloody rose gun aiming for his head but Yuki came between him and me. "We are going to follow you either way." Kaname informed. "You know Akane better than we do. You would know where to find her." Yuki whispered. Her eyes were so sad I wanted to console her anyway I could but I looked at the green bracelet on my wrist to remind me I have someone else. I put the gun to where I could quickly grabbed it. I walked around Kaname and went to the bus station. I may not know the bus routes well but I knew where I used to live. The hours on the bus bothered Kaname and Yuki who were use to fancy cars. I didnt mind the fact we were on a bus. It was calming to me to see the land a different way. The trees and the fences were always different. I guess in a way it is like saying no person is the same. I slept for at least an hour and the headmaster had to wake me up or we would have missed our stop. I walked by my old home without trying to think about that one time. Finally we ended near the house that Akane tried to visit a long time ago. Kaname broke down the door...

~Akane~

The sound of wood breaking reached my ears in no time. I jumped right in the middle of the spiral staircase and landed on my feet to see Kaname staring at my mother. Zero spotted me and grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm out of his grip and stood in front of my mother. I looked at my younger brother his innocent look made me want to protect them. My mother was using me as a puppet though. I tried to resist so I wouldn't hurt Zero, the headmaster, and Yuki. I tried with all my heart to stop my mother from taking full control over me. _" Time for me to take over." Rin said. "No!" I yelled. _I went to my knees clutching my head. My head burned as we were fighting for control. I can't let her win. I opened my eyes to see Zero's lavender eyes staring in mine. I felt her control slipped and I slipped into a darkness.  
I sat up to quickly and fell off the bed. I was in my dorm room. I was so lucky that I didn't have a roommate. I snuck out to the boy's dorms. I silently walked up to Zero's room. I took out the small key for his lock but the door opened for me. He looked down at me as I looked up. "You are up early." He said. I nodded and he let me in. I looked at him. He looked paler than usual. I smelt blood. "Where are you bleeding?" I asked. He looked away as I rolled up his sleeve to see the ugly swollen wound. " i know what you are thinking and the answer is no. I wont take your blood." He stated. I looked up at him. " If you attacked someone else for their blood or go back to that pureblood, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I don't like the thought that you would have to be killed or that you loveher more than you love me." I whispered. I know the pain of being bitten, but I also knew what Zero longed for, blood and her. It may kill him that he longed for her, but he wouldn't stop. I should have known better than to think that I could change that. I just wanted to help him anyway I could. I started to walk away form him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I looked up to his eyes that were full of pain. Then his eyes turned to the bloodlust red that every vampire had. He took off the necklace he gave me and started to lick the bare skin before his fangs pierced the fragile skin. The sounds that he made as he sucked my blood sent shivers down my spine. I took deep breaths as I started to see stars in the sky." Zero...Please stop." I asked between intakes of breath. He sudennly pulled away. He looked at me as the fangs mark healed quickly and it looked like it was never there. I laid down on the bed. "I don't love her anymore. And you have changed that. I want to be by your side if you let me. I bet you hate me now." He said. I sat up and hugged him. " I could never hate you, Zero. I want you by my side." I answered his questions. He looked at me and smiled. His smile was so beautiful it lighten my dark life. He laid down next to me and held me close. I closed my eyes when he started to sing a song.  
_ I was walking around in the town shopping with Zero and Yuki like old times but when we went to the little cafe and the waitress made Zero mad. He walked out and left Yuki and me alone. "Akane, it's so dark. How can you see?" She asked. I tugged on her hand. I didn't like to speak yet except when I was having fun. Then the two vampires attack us. Yuki pulled out Artemis and I pulled out my nameless spear. The vampire overpowered me and held on to me using me as a hostage so Yuki would come along. Their fangs pierced my neck and wrist. I screamed in pain. Zero came out of nowhere and killed one of them. but the other stopped greedly sucking my blood and said "I will kill her if you come near me." I was gasping for breath as I reached out for them and then suddenly the vampire split in two and turned to dust. I fell backwards but I didn't lose my awareness. The two vampires were from the night class. I fainted and then Zero took me to my room to rest.  
_

* * *

Thank you for reading now please review.


	7. Story time

vampire knight is not mine T-T

please review

* * *

I woke up to see Zero still asleep. I tried to gently move out of his embrace but that made him hold on to me tighter. I am so glad that all the students were out visiting family for the winter break because that meant no school. I tried wiggling out but Zero was really strong. I looked up to see his peaceful face. It was so beautiful and I moved his hair out of his face. His eyes opened and a smile came across his lips. I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Zero!" I yelled softly. He put his fingers through my hair and brought my face closer to his. Our lips met and I felt like their was nothing that could tear us apart. His lips were soft and we we stared in each other's eyes it felt like it was just us in the world. I broke the kiss because I needed air. I stared in his eyes and then my stomach growled. He started to laugh and he picked me up off the bed and placed me on my feet. I pulled him out to the hallway but then I spotted Ichijo and Shiki waiting for us. I put my hands behind me still holding Zero's hands. "What do you want?"I asked. My words sounded like ice, but I wanted to sound like that because I was mad at them for interrupting us. "Kaname wanted us to take you to the headmaster." Ichijo said. I nodded and walked past the both of them. I stopped in front the headmaster's office.  
Zero went in front of me and put me behind completely blocking my view of anything but his back. I hoped they couldn't see me but they still know that I am here. "What do you want with us Kuran?" Zero asked his words sounding like knives. I waited to hear anyone say anything. "We want her to explain what she should have before she ran away. Now we also want her to explain her past before she came here to Cross Academy." Yuki said. I flinched at those words. I was about to run out the door when Zero grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked into his eyes hoping he would let me go. As soon as i saw the stubborn look in his eyes I looked to the floor. " Where do I start? I was born into a cursed family and they didn't care for me because I was too soft and heartless for my family. Rin, my twin, was better than me. I don't know exactly what we are but I think something along the line of fallen angels or something like that. When I was two a pureblood and some vampires attack our house. I ran away in fear and the pureblood followed me. I tripped and he caught me. He drank from my wrist. Then i woke up here at Cross Academy." I said as I looked away. I stared at the floor with having my mother's "advice" swirling in my head. I wanted to run away from all of this but I had to face my fears_. "Is this too hard for you?" Rin asked. " NO!" I yelled at her voice . "Then face them or I will take over." Rin ordered_. I turned around and looked at the headmaster's blank face, Yuki's shocked face, Kaname just stared at me. Zero's face was heartbreaking to me. His frown and his eyes were so sad. Zero let go of my wrist and I bowed and then quickly ran to the fountain outside. I started crying and then I looked at my reflection in the water. I hit the water and then as the water settled I saw Yuki and Kaname in the reflection as well. I turned around as Kaname tried to hit me and barely dodge his hand.  
I reach for the spot I usaully held my nameless spear but I remembered that it broked. I kept dodging his attacks for Yuki's sake but when she attacked me then I stopped and started to laugh. This caused them both to stop in confusion. "I should have known better than to believe you were still the Yuki I was friends with." I said. Releasing my wings I flew up high. I felt free again from that stupid cage._ "My turn." Rin said. _I didn't stop her either.

~Rin~

I felt free for once. Stupid little girl should have never made friends in this Academy. She always went against mother's advice. It was better to be alone than get hurt a thousand times. Of course, Akane didn't believe this. She thought it better to get hurt so she could find her true friends. What great choices she has picked and they are all vampires. Now two of them are trying to kill her. I guess that's why we share the same body. It wasn't always this way but I guess it turns out for the best for us anyway. I waited for the pureblood to attack me first. I jumped up as he aimed for my heart. and kicked him in his precious face. I started to laugh because I always had fun fighting. I blocked Artemis with the back of my hand which shocked poor little Yuki. I grabbed her weapon and threw her with it. I turned to see Kaname huffing full of anger. I wanted him to be angry. The rooftop under me started to cumpled underneath me. So I took flight and he tried to reach me but I would fly higher. Then ice started to form on my leg. I turned it to water that fell to the earth. "Aido don't get involved and have the others help you get Yuki to safety." Kaname ordered. Aido nodded then suddenly vanished. I felt sad because that meant he planned to take me on by himself. I didn't want it to be a one-on-one battle. "You know it would be best if you just went with your percious Yuki instead of fighting me." I said. He stared questionly at me and then nodded and went off. He had ruined my fun. I didn't to be in this world right now. _" Your turn now, Akane, I had my fun." I yawned. _

~Akane~

She didn't fight my return. It was strange. I went looking for the headmaster and Zero. Zero found me first. "What happened? You're bleeding alot." Zero asked concern written all over his face. "Not much happened, just Kaname,Yuki, and Aido attacked me or Rin I should say." I whispered. He got angry really quickly. I held on to him. "Please don't go. I need you." I pleaded. He picked me up like you would pick up a child. He started to walk but I could tell the smell of blood hurt him. I didn't wiggle so I wouldn't make it worse. I saw my wrist was cut and put it near his mouth. "No, you have already lost all lot of blood." He said staring forward. I wanted to laugh but I did not. " I figured something out a long time ago. When vampires drank my blood I heal faster. I know it sounds strange but then again when is something normal." I explained. He bit my wrist and took a little blood then pushed my wrist away. I understood that he only wanted me to heal faster. I didn't push the subject. He took me to the headmaster. "Those stupid purebloods attacked her and we thought we could trust them." Zero said. The headmaster just looked ahead in deep thought. "Well take her to place where you can keep an eye on her. Be safe both of you." The headmaster ordered. Zero walked to the boy's dorms. I jumped out of his arms so he could get his key. He pushed me behind him as he walked in his room. The room was torn to ruins. I gasped as the photos of us were burned. Yuki, have you really abandoned us? And if you have why? I didn't want to believe the Yuki we use to know is gone. "I guess she iis really gone." Zero whispered. I nodded in agreement hoping it wasn't true.  
_I was swimming in the ocean, but I was alone. Then the current took me under. I tried to keep my head above the water but I either be pulled underneath the surface or the salt water got in my mouth causing me to cough. I was so cold. The water started to become warmer than I was. I felt life slip from me. I closed my eyes hoping the terrible pain would end.  
_I woke up scared but I realized that I wasn't dead then I was fine. I started to get up but a strong hand pushed me back down. " You are resting till you are completely healed." Zero ordered. I wanted to get up though. I sighed because I didn't know how long it would take me to heal.  
Classes started again today. I finished putting on my uniform and headed out towards my class. I didn't need tutoring like Yuki did. I always study my books before the class so I could sleep in that class. Yori sat by me in class, I was use to this because Yuki wasn't in our class anymore. "You two have seen Yuki recently haven't you." Yori asked but I think she meant it as a statement. I nodded as I looked away to the board to write the notes. Yori always could see right though us. It didn't matter what the problem was she knew right away if something was wrong with us. I don't know if she knows that Zero is a vampire but I know she knows of their existence in fact she was made a guardian too. We had to partol today. I was taking the area between the moon and sun dorms. Man, I always hated the beginning part of partoling. Having to protect the vampires from the day students. It makes me sick.


	8. Back to school

vampire knight is not mine T-T

please review

* * *

I woke up to see Zero still asleep. I tried to gently move out of his embrace but that made him hold on to me tighter. I am so glad that all the students were out visiting family for the winter break because that meant no school. I tried wiggling out but Zero was really strong. I looked up to see his peaceful face. It was so beautiful and I moved his hair out of his face. His eyes opened and a smile came across his lips. I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Zero!" I yelled softly. He put his fingers through my hair and brought my face closer to his. Our lips met and I felt like their was nothing that could tear us apart. His lips were soft and we we stared in each other's eyes it felt like it was just us in the world. I broke the kiss because I needed air. I stared in his eyes and then my stomach growled. He started to laugh and he picked me up off the bed and placed me on my feet. I pulled him out to the hallway but then I spotted Ichijo and Shiki waiting for us. I put my hands behind me still holding Zero's hands. "What do you want?"I asked. My words sounded like ice, but I wanted to sound like that because I was mad at them for interrupting us. "Kaname wanted us to take you to the headmaster." Ichijo said. I nodded and walked past the both of them. I stopped in front the headmaster's office.  
Zero went in front of me and put me behind completely blocking my view of anything but his back. I hoped they couldn't see me but they still know that I am here. "What do you want with us Kuran?" Zero asked his words sounding like knives. I waited to hear anyone say anything. "We want her to explain what she should have before she ran away. Now we also want her to explain her past before she came here to Cross Academy." Yuki said. I flinched at those words. I was about to run out the door when Zero grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked into his eyes hoping he would let me go. As soon as i saw the stubborn look in his eyes I looked to the floor. " Where do I start? I was born into a cursed family and they didn't care for me because I was too soft and heartless for my family. Rin, my twin, was better than me. I don't know exactly what we are but I think something along the line of fallen angels or something like that. When I was two a pureblood and some vampires attack our house. I ran away in fear and the pureblood followed me. I tripped and he caught me. He drank from my wrist. Then i woke up here at Cross Academy." I said as I looked away. I stared at the floor with having my mother's "advice" swirling in my head. I wanted to run away from all of this but I had to face my fears_. "Is this too hard for you?" Rin asked. " NO!" I yelled at her voice . "Then face them or I will take over." Rin ordered_. I turned around and looked at the headmaster's blank face, Yuki's shocked face, Kaname just stared at me. Zero's face was heartbreaking to me. His frown and his eyes were so sad. Zero let go of my wrist and I bowed and then quickly ran to the fountain outside. I started crying and then I looked at my reflection in the water. I hit the water and then as the water settled I saw Yuki and Kaname in the reflection as well. I turned around as Kaname tried to hit me and barely dodge his hand.  
I reach for the spot I usaully held my nameless spear but I remembered that it broked. I kept dodging his attacks for Yuki's sake but when she attacked me then I stopped and started to laugh. This caused them both to stop in confusion. "I should have known better than to believe you were still the Yuki I was friends with." I said. Releasing my wings I flew up high. I felt free again from that stupid cage._ "My turn." Rin said. _I didn't stop her either.

~Rin~

I felt free for once. Stupid little girl should have never made friends in this Academy. She always went against mother's advice. It was better to be alone than get hurt a thousand times. Of course, Akane didn't believe this. She thought it better to get hurt so she could find her true friends. What great choices she has picked and they are all vampires. Now two of them are trying to kill her. I guess that's why we share the same body. It wasn't always this way but I guess it turns out for the best for us anyway. I waited for the pureblood to attack me first. I jumped up as he aimed for my heart. and kicked him in his precious face. I started to laugh because I always had fun fighting. I blocked Artemis with the back of my hand which shocked poor little Yuki. I grabbed her weapon and threw her with it. I turned to see Kaname huffing full of anger. I wanted him to be angry. The rooftop under me started to cumpled underneath me. So I took flight and he tried to reach me but I would fly higher. Then ice started to form on my leg. I turned it to water that fell to the earth. "Aido don't get involved and have the others help you get Yuki to safety." Kaname ordered. Aido nodded then suddenly vanished. I felt sad because that meant he planned to take me on by himself. I didn't want it to be a one-on-one battle. "You know it would be best if you just went with your percious Yuki instead of fighting me." I said. He stared questionly at me and then nodded and went off. He had ruined my fun. I didn't to be in this world right now. _" Your turn now, Akane, I had my fun." I yawned. _

~Akane~

She didn't fight my return. It was strange. I went looking for the headmaster and Zero. Zero found me first. "What happened? You're bleeding alot." Zero asked concern written all over his face. "Not much happened, just Kaname,Yuki, and Aido attacked me or Rin I should say." I whispered. He got angry really quickly. I held on to him. "Please don't go. I need you." I pleaded. He picked me up like you would pick up a child. He started to walk but I could tell the smell of blood hurt him. I didn't wiggle so I wouldn't make it worse. I saw my wrist was cut and put it near his mouth. "No, you have already lost all lot of blood." He said staring forward. I wanted to laugh but I did not. " I figured something out a long time ago. When vampires drank my blood I heal faster. I know it sounds strange but then again when is something normal." I explained. He bit my wrist and took a little blood then pushed my wrist away. I understood that he only wanted me to heal faster. I didn't push the subject. He took me to the headmaster. "Those stupid purebloods attacked her and we thought we could trust them." Zero said. The headmaster just looked ahead in deep thought. "Well take her to place where you can keep an eye on her. Be safe both of you." The headmaster ordered. Zero walked to the boy's dorms. I jumped out of his arms so he could get his key. He pushed me behind him as he walked in his room. The room was torn to ruins. I gasped as the photos of us were burned. Yuki, have you really abandoned us? And if you have why? I didn't want to believe the Yuki we use to know is gone. "I guess she is really gone." Zero whispered. I nodded in agreement hoping it wasn't true.  
_I was swimming in the ocean, but I was alone. Then the current took me under. I tried to keep my head above the water but I either be pulled underneath the surface or the salt water got in my mouth causing me to cough. I was so cold. The water started to become warmer than I was. I felt life slip from me. I closed my eyes hoping the terrible pain would end.  
_I woke up scared but I realized that I wasn't dead then I was fine. I started to get up but a strong hand pushed me back down. " You are resting till you are completely healed." Zero ordered. I wanted to get up though. I sighed because I didn't know how long it would take me to heal.  
Classes started again today. I finished putting on my uniform and headed out towards my class. I didn't need tutoring like Yuki did. I always study my books before the class so I could sleep in that class. Yori sat by me in class, I was use to this because Yuki wasn't in our class anymore. "You two have seen Yuki recently haven't you." Yori asked but I think she meant it as a statement. I nodded as I looked away to the board to write the notes. Yori always could see right though us. It didn't matter what the problem was she knew right away if something was wrong with us. I don't know if she knows that Zero is a vampire but I know she knows of their existence in fact she was made a guardian too. We had to partol today. I was taking the area between the classrooms and moon dorms. Man, I always hated the beginning part of partoling. Having to protect the vampires from the day students. It makes me sick. Hopefully they left last night.  
"Please stay back!"I yelled. They did not listen and contiued to overpower Yori and me. Zero walked over to us. Suddenly the girls and class president stopped pushing us. "Thank you." I gasped. He started laughing at our attempts. Then he stopped looking towards the gate. I look as I heard the gates started to open. I was protecting those that wanted me dead. Kaname glared at me and I returned the favor. "How can she just look at Kaname-sama like that?" I heard a girl whisper. I turned towards them and they stopped and looked really scared. "You all should be in bed! Don't you care for your studies and sleep? Think of what you would look like with more beauty sleep." I said to get them away to their dorms. They started to scream something about how mean I am while running away. I yawned because I haven't gotten a decent night sleep myself in a while. The same dream was repeated in my sleep everynight. It scared me but why? I have seen worse things than that. "Speaking of sleep someone has gotten much has she?" Zero asked while pulling me into a hug. "Nope not since I had to be in my own room opps I mean our room Yori." I said. Zero smiled and then asked, " Have you had a problem without me there sleeping with you?" I nodded not wanting him to worry about the real reason I was not sleeping. "Fine I am going to kinnap you from your room if it is ok with Yori." He said. "Fine with me but you better go to the classrooms so you can keep an eye on the vampires." Yori suggested. He nodded and gave me a kiss before we parted. I waited to start partoling and then some of the night class appear. Well it seemed to be night class because of the white uniform but still something bothered me. "Go to class." I ordered. They started to laugh as I tried to get my spear. Again I was caught off guard because I forgot my spear broke. I dodged the fist aimed for my face by few seconds. I jumped to the tree above me trying to think of a way to fight back. I used the tree to swing down and kick one of the males in the back. I landed on the ground hoping that I would reach Zero's area soon. I ran and I was so close. The two male vampires got to me first and then I felt their fangs in my neck and wrist. Later the females caught up and tore off the males and had their turn. I screamed no longer able to hold in the pain. I heard six gunshots and saw Zero's face before the dark night took me away.


	9. the spear

vampire knight is not mine just Akane. sorry for taking so long just school is now getting in the way of my typing.

* * *

I woke up in Zero's dorm. I looked for Zero but I found a note that had written on it:** Sorry if I am not there when you wake up, but I will taking a shower in the headmaster's private area.**I sighed as I walked to the headmaster's living room. I yawned as I ran into Zero. " Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologized. I wish he would stop laughing at every time I messed up. He pulled me into embrace. I wished we never had to let go. " I want to talk to you Akane. I guess here is as good as anywhere else. We need you to either convince the vampires to not attack you or leave. I was ordered by the hunter's society to tell you this." The headmaster said. Zero narrowed his eyes and hissed, " Where she goes I go." The headmaster nodded and walked off. " We will go tonight." I whispered. "Well, I am going too." Zero and Yori said at the same time. Didn't I just say that. What part of "We" do they not get. I just stared at the space in front of me so it would look like I was spacing out. " Hey, Akane. We are going." Yori said while waving her hand in front of me. I blinked several times before moving forward. Sometimes I think they ignore me. I looked to them to see them way ahead of me. I ran after them yelling at them to wait for me.  
Even though I have been here before it sent chills up my spine anyway. The simple walk to the moon dorms seem to take forever. I moved one foot after another and tried to fight the urge to turn around and ran as far as I could to get away from here. "What are you here for?" Aido asked. "To see Kaname. WE need to tell him something." Zero answered pushing past Aido. I walked past him too and his eyes jeering at me didn't make me feel any better as I sensed him following us. I stood closer to Zero. He put his arm over my shoulders and drew me closer to him. I felt a little less nervous but I all I could do was fight the instinct to run as far as I could. Then I saw the vampires approach us and I begun to shake in fear. Too many times I have been attacked by these creatures. I clutched to Zero's shirt as I feared for our lives, but how can we ever escaped this place after wards. I saw Yuki and Kaname glaring at us. I hid my face in Zero's shoulder. I tried to get out of their evil glare. "What do you peasents want?" Kaname asked in a growl clearly dissatfied about seeing us. Zero was returning the same glare that Kaname and Yuki were giving us. "We as in the headmaster, the hunter's society, and the school guardians want you to stop attacking Akane or you all will not attend Cross Academy because you broke the rules of not attcking a day class student." Zero passed along in the most casual tone. Yuki looked surprise and her eyes widened in fear, "Headmaster would not do such a thing. Would he? He wouldn't throw out his own daughter to the streets would he?" "One, you don't even call him father. Two, you are breaking the rules. Three, you have Kaname. What else do you need?" Zero snarled. "Kiryu you don't understand who you are protecting. She is a threat to us and herself." A threat to Zero and myself. I couldn't believe it. "How do you know? She seems like no threat to me." Zero asked. "Her family kills vampire but not the way you or the hunter's do. No, she is more like a bomd slowly ticking waiting for the right time to explode." Kaname explained. "What if I could get my powers back to the way they use to be? Will you two leave us alone if I did?" I asked tired of the stupid games. "How?" Yuki asked. "I get my spear repaired from the man that made it." I suggested trieng not to upset them further. " "Fine if you manage that, we will leave you in peace." Kaname said waving his hand telling us it was time to leave. I looked to Yori and Zero and they both looked at me with a puzzle look on the face meaning that I would have to tell them that part of the story.

We asked for permission to leavethe campus. We did not know how long we would be away either. I went back to the town that man found me crying. The man who knew I had killed before. I went further down the alley till a door was on the side and opened it. It was the only way the man could come up to me and escaped at the same time. "Who there?" someone asked. "Akane, Zero, and Yori!" Yori yelled. "We have been expecting you." a women's voice said as the door opened with no one opening it. "Welcome to a little home. I'm a mage and that's all you need to know. My husband is the one you are looking for." She pointed down the hall. "Awww, if it isn't Akane. We hope you would drop by. Well anyway here it is. Best be on your way now. Always happy to help your family I am but I don't want company now. So bye." They both shoved us out of their home. "Werid." All of us said at the same time. Hopefully this would work or I will be on the vampires top hunting list.


	10. Night Class

I don't own Vampire Knight but please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review please :D

* * *

I was hidden behind Zero as we walked towards the moon dormitories. Yori had her anti-vampire weapon out but the arrow was pointed towards the ground so they would know that she would only use it if deemed necessary. Zero took out his bloody rose gun and I walked in the middle of them hoping for the best. The headmaster was already there and I did not want anyone to another. I looked at Kaname and Yuki. "Akane, can you prove that you are under control or do you have to leave this academy?" The headmaster asked. "I can prove that if I was extremely angry or if my life was put in danger and even then only time can tell you the truth." I responded. "See, there is no need for Akane to leave this Academy as long as everyone behaves and we all need her on our side instead of against us. Can't we just be friends and if not that at least allies." Yori suggested with reasoning beyond some of those around us. "I will let Akane stay, but on one condition. She will have to be in the night class." The headmaster announced. I looked at him like he was crazy and Zero started to protest but Kaname cut him off. "I think that is an excellent idea. Will she still have her guardian duties?" He asked the headmaster. "Yes, and she will no longer be restricted like the other day students." He answered. "I will only agree to this if I do not live in the same building as the night students." I butted in before they took me too far from Zero. They nodded. "So, this is settled. Goodnight everyone." The headmaster yawned when he finished. I looked at Zero and saw that his gun was pointed at Kaname. I pulled the gun out of his hands and pulled him away from the moon dormitories.

He took my face into my hands and planted a kiss on my lips and then pulled away to stare into my eyes. "Why did you agree?" He asked me. I looked into his lavender eyes and I knew he wouldn't let this go until I told him. "I had to. I didn't want to leave you and I definitely did not want anyone to get hurt because of me." I whispered. He pulled me closer to him as he registered what I had said. "We could have left. We don't have to be here. It would not hurt anyone." He answered. I looked into his eyes once more and replied, "They would have come after us and they would've thought that I couldn't control Rin and I would have to protect you or you would have to protect me. And let's face it they outnumber us." I looked down to the ground feeling like that everything that has happened was my fault. He sighed and picked me up and headed to his dorm.

I woke up to feel very cold. I heard the water running and realized that he was in his shower. I wanted to curl up and cry. I realized that now I couldn't go to any of the things that are day-class only. I won't be able to spend as much time with Zero as we use to. I got up and walked out of the dorms to the headmaster's office. I got my uniforms and walked to my old room that I had to let go now. I had to move to a place that was hidden from the day students and was not in the moon dorms. I'm not even quite sure where it is. I went through the clothes to see the dress for the ball Zero had given me. We can still go but we would be patrolling more than we will dance. I held onto this little sliver of hope. I knew that I had a lot of new things to face and I will not run away.

I held onto that little sliver of hope as they led Zero, Yori, Kaname, Yuki, and me though the trees to where I would live. "The guardians will all live here, not just Akane." The headmaster declared. Zero started to smile a bit and Yori started to jump up and down in happiness. I sighed with relieve that I would not be alone in the little hovel. Kaname is shaking with anger while Yuki started to try to calm him down. "Fine, we still have class with you and don't forget that we don't take to failing students kindly." He said. I smiled because everything didn't go according to plan for him, but that made my life fun. "Even with the guardian duties, I have never failed a class." I boasted as he and Yuki walked away. I saw a smile creep up on Yuki's face but she kept it hidden quite well.

We sat in the empty living room trying to figure out who does what. "I'll keep the house clean. I'm very neat but I won't clean up your rooms." Yori volunteered. "Sounds good. I can cook." I offered. "I guess I will do all the hard work." Zero whispered. I patted him on the back as I tried to not laugh. That didn't stop Yori from laughing though. "Alright Yori, but we still have to get things for this house. Look around you there is barely anything to call this a house of our own yet." I pointed out. " We should go to the market. Yori, could you go ask headmaster if we could go next week when the students are let out for the summer break?" Zero asked. Yori nodded and left towards the school. "I still don't like the thought of you being in class with those bloodsuckers. We can still go." He said as he grabbed my hands. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw that were pleading me to go with him. "And where would we go? And you know that we can't. They would hunt us like wild animals. They would hurt Yori and the headmaster because they would think they were involved somehow. No, I won't run away anymore, nor will I leave if it may cause others harm." I answered as he bought me closer to him. My tears began to soak his shirt. Then I remembered that i still had his gun. I tried to give it back to him, but he put it my hands. "You may need it tonight. The vampires aren't as behaved as the headmaster wants to believe." Zero responsed.


	11. More Night Class Students

I don't own Vampire Knight but please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review please :D

* * *

I waited for the night class students to come out. I was already dressed in their white uniform. That had kept many students shocked in place so maybe, if we are lucky they will stay that way. I heard the doors open and I stayed in the place where I always protected them from the day class students. I suddenly felt myself get hugged from behind. "Ah, why is our new student still patrolling. You will be late for class!" Aido exclaimed. "I still have my guardian duties too." I whispered. Zero face was all red from anger. "Please let me go." I asked. "You're no fun. Do you know that?" Aido asked. I nodded and let him walk away with his fellow classmates. I turned around to see many death stares thrown in my direction. "I don't want anything to do with him, besides I like someone else." I announced. Lots of students sighed with relief and walked away. I turned around and ran to hug Zero. "I don't want to go but I have to. You will stay nearby, right?" I pleaded. "Of course, be brave." He said before he kissed me.

I walked into the classroom on time. I had to sit in the back because all the seats in the front were accompanied by them. "Akane, sit by me please?" Yuki asked. I stared at her while my heart and mind fought against each other. My heart thought I should trust her, but my mind said that she was the enemy now. I didn't notice that I had already moved by her. "You're not going to copy my notes like you use to, are you?" I asked secertly implying that I was smarter than she was. She stared at me and then started to laugh. "I'm sorry my human memory is foggy and it takes awhile for me to remember things from back then." She apologized. " It's better than nothing." I pointed out. "Akane, you better be nice in this class. We have low tolerance for bullying and rude remarks." Kaname said. "Oh, what other rules do you have for this class?" I asked smiling. Then the teacher came and in. I took my notes the same way I always had and I wrote down the due dates for homework in my agneda. I sighed as we were let out for a small break where the night class ate cookies and tea. I looked around to see Zero and I ran to him. "Zero! I missed you!" I yelled. "We've only been apart for a few hours." Zero pointed out. "Ehhh, it's only been a few hours. It felt like days!" I exclaimed. He laughed as pulled me into a hug. "You still have it just in case, right?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded and patted my pocket. "I also have my spear, too." I whispered.

Class started again. Yuki started a coversation with me, but I was only half-listening to her. "Akane, Kaname asked you a question and you just nodded." Yuki pointed out. "Huh, what was it?" I asked tilting my head to the left. "What are the guardians doing next week?" He asked again frustration clearly rang thoughout his body. "Um, we have to go purchase somethings for our little home but other than that I think nothing." I answered. "Great! Then you guys can go with us to a real vacation." Yuki screamed. "Wait! Shouldn't you ask Yori and Zero first? What if they don't want to go? What if I don't want to go?" I asked trying to not go. "Please!" She pleaded and then her eyes begged me to go."If you go Zero will go and Yori already said yes." She stated. I was quiet for a very long time and then she hit my weakness. "There will be alot of good food!" I stared at her slightly twitching. I have to go if there's food. "I'll consider it." I whispered. "That means yes!" Yuki celerbrated. "Wait, that's not what I meant!" I yelled. "This class suddenly became noisy when we got a new student." Shiki yawned. "Now I will never be able to sleep." Shiki pointed out. "Well, what else did you expect?" Kain asked.

"Zero!" I yelled after closing the door to the house. After a few minutes of silence I guessed that they were asleep. I walked into what was suppose to be Zero's room. We were only able to get two beds without anyone noticing, so for now I had to sleep with Zero. Not that I mind, but I think they did this on purpose. I walked into our room to see a half asleep Zero. "I waited for you." He whispered. I knelt next to him. "You didn't have to. I would've understood if you fell asleep now how are you going to stay awake in class?" I asked. I lied down with him and gently stroke his hair while he slipped into his dreams. I eventually fell asleep too.

I still haven't told Zero about the trip. I talk to Yori and she said that she wouldn't help me tell Zero because she didn't want to face Zero's anger. I walked tot the headmaster's office. We were all called there. It was suppose to Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Yori, and me there. I wanted to run instead have all the day students see me walking with Kaname and Yuki. I didn't know what we were going to talk about, but I have had this really bad feeling about it. "Finally, we can start now. Yori and Zero, we are offering you a place agmost the night class. We see the problems of having our guardians in different classes and were wondering if you wanted to join Akane." The Headmaster announced. "Of course, I always want to be with Yuki and Akane." Yori replied quickly. Zero looked at me and search for my face for some kind of answer. I can only feel shock, but I really want him to be with me. "I'll go, but only if we stay living where we are now." Zero replied. Yori and I nodded with Zero's statement. "Then it's agreed." The headmaster said as we all left. "Did you really want to be there?" I asked Zero. "Not really, but I want to be able to be with you." He answered. I looked into his lavender eyes and started to mess with my necklace. I just wanted things to go back to normal.


	12. The Reunion

I don't own Vampire Knight but please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review please :D

* * *

Again we have to protect them as they walk from their dorms to class. It annoys me every night that we have to do this. The only thing that kept me calm was the fact that Zero looked so beautiful in the night class uniform, but I would never tell him that because that may upset him. How was some of the night class going to deal with two delicious smelling meals in their ver only classroom only a few inches away from them? I told the headmaster if any of the "well-behave" vampires try to harm us I won't hesitate to kill them. I just glared at the day class students (apparently when I'm in the night class uniform I look terrifying) and they just stood there silently worshipping the night class students. "Akane, why don't you walk with us or even give me a kiss?" Aido asked. He turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips. I shoved him, but he barely felt the attempt to get off of me. Zero pulled him off and threw him to his president. "If you ever go near Akane again, you will regret the day you were born!" Zero yelled. The students fell silent as they watched the almost fight. Kaname dragged Aido away and I hugged Zero to calm him down before we went to the same classroom as the vampires. The day class slowly dispersed and that made us have to run so we won't get lock out of the class until break.

We barely made it on time and even then the teacher had started the lecture before we had our notebooks and pencils out to write everything down. I had written everything down and was still adding stuff from the textbook when the teacher had dismissed us for break. Zero had to half drag me out of the room because I was still reading the textbook. I liked learning no matter where I was. I had forgotten about the little vacation until Yuki and Yori brought it up. "Yeah, Akane agreed to go, right?" Yuki exclaimed. "Since when did I?" A presence behind me cut me off. "You agreed to what exactly?" Zero asked. "I-I didn't agree to anything." I stuttered. I knew that Zero would go if I went but I wasn't a hundred percent on going yet. "Don't be a meanie and not let her go. Come along with us so we all can have a decent vacation for once." Yuki ordered. Kaname was silently laughing and I just stood there frozen in place. "We are going to go." Zero finally agreed. I didn't know what to do or say but then suddenly I felt a dark presence that was not vampire or human. I ran off to see if it was truly what I that it was.

There was standing a short green haired woman and a boy with green hair slightly darker than hers. I knew the second I sensed them that it was my family. What other thing could it have been? "My daughter, why do you continue to ignore your fate and my advice?" She asked as Zero and the others appeared. "Your fate?" Zero asked. Before I could speak my mother took my chance. "Yes, her fate, which is to be a cursed one with her family and others like us. And before you ask, a cursed one is the humans who turned away from the gods and tried to destroy the earth and did not succeed and then the families involved were cursed because of the damage we had done. Because of us vampires came to the earth and we were told if we were to be forgiven we must destroy them." My mother explained. "What?" Everyone exclaimed. "You asked why? I don't believe that the children should have to take the blame for something we didn't do. We didn't start this or asked for this. I will never agree with what you are saying because the words are too cruel and I hate you for pushing this upon me!" I yelled grabbing my spear from its place and striking at my mother. "You will never learn will you?" She asked. "If learning is becoming like you, then no, I will never learn." I answered back. "Then you will be labeled as a traitor and we will attack you as a vampire." She responded. "Good, because I will protect these vampires behind me!" I yelled. I lashed out at her and when she tried to counter it I slipped through her attack and managed to hit her in her chest. "Katsurou, take your mother home. Let her tell the rest of them what happened here today. Let them know that death awaits them." I ordered. He glared at me, but took his mother away. I sat down to take account of the wounds I received. I know that I had a lot to explain because I could already feel the stares.

"Please let me rest, I'm tired from that little brawl. I will explain everything on the way to our little vacation, okay?" I asked. Kaname nodded and pulled Yuki rest of the vampires left trailing after them. I watch them go and then fell into Zero's embrace. "Why does it always happen when things seem to smooth out?" I asked. Zero sighed and hugged me closer. "I may not have the answer to that question but I will protect you from anyone who means you harm. I will not let anything happen to you." He answered back. I looked up into his lavender eyes and then put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I wanted to stay in his arms like this forever, but I know that my time is running out as the balance of luck is going against me. I will protect them even if I have to die trying.


End file.
